


Life and Love in Arda

by KuronekoHikage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Elf!Viktor, LOTR References, LotR AU, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, drunk!Yuuri, hobbit!yuuri - Freeform, mentions of other pairings, mentions or sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoHikage/pseuds/KuronekoHikage
Summary: At the beginning of a new Age, not yet plagued with Mordor, there was a Vast celebration of peace in Lindon, in which the races from all over Middle Eaarth attended. For one winter born elf, he hoped a certain hobbit would make the trip.





	Life and Love in Arda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braccii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braccii/gifts).



> Written for the Viktuuri Reverse Bang! This fic idea was all bracari so go check out her tumblr and twitter~! I hope everyone enjoys! (I will post her amazing art to this story as soon as I get my hot little hands on it! Kukuku~) Also, this was beta'd by ashthe7th! Thank you so much!

"What is that?"

"What's what?" Viktor asked as Chris stopped their group in the middle of the forest.

They'd just finished a job for the Ji family, one that involved the extermination of a creature stealing their produce and then their livestock. Viktor was dirty and tired, and the group still had a long journey north. As it was, they weren't going to make it back before sunset. Seung-gil's stony face brought up the rear. The only evidence of his curiosity was his raised eyebrow as he looked at the other two.

Chris motioned for everyone to stay still and silent, distracted with looking off in the distance. Viktor froze, flicking his eyes to several key points in front of him and in his peripherals. There was nothing he could see in their immediate vicinity, no evil he could sense, merely the animals who made their homes here. Though he could not sense any imminent danger, both he and Seung-gil had learned to trust their friend's heightened senses. Chris pointed in a northeast direction as he looked back at Viktor. Viktor squinted, but he could only see trees and shrubbery.

"There. Come closer."

Normally, when Chris said anything of that sort things turned raunchy, but since this was happening in the middle of the forest, Viktor had reason to believe he was safe enough to stealthily toe up to where his best friend was standing. He strained his hearing for anything out of place and heard a soft voice, lulling out an indistinguishable tune. Keeping his feet light, so as not to snap twigs, rustle leaves or grass, he moved towards it a little more. Whoever was singing had real talent, so why would they be isolated in these woods, far away from the main road or town proper? Viktor had lost count of the number of times he'd visited The Shire, but he couldn't recall anyone who sounded quite like this. It intrigued him enough to warrant further speculation and investigation. This would severely delay their trip home, but he honestly couldn't care less about that right now.

"Beautiful," he sighed as he made his way further into the forest. He could hear the other two followed behind. "Who do you think it is?"

With hearing better suited for picking out the nuances of individual voices, Chris turned his head slightly to concentrate. "Hmm... Don't know who the one singing is, but the giggling sounds like it's Phichit."

"There are two?" Viktor asked right as Seung-gil piped up with, "Chulanont?" his eyes flashing with interest.

They looked at each other, blinking, before simultaneously turning to Chris. He startled at their unified action, and Viktor grinned, happy to note he could still cause his friend distress on rare occasions.

The Chulanont family were well-known around The Shire, so he wasn't surprised his companions were well acquainted with the eldest son, though Seung-gil's particular interest was mildly amusing. Viktor would prod him with questions if he thought it would get him anywhere, but Seung-gil was not known for his loose tongue. It was a passing thought, however; Viktor's main objective was to find out who had that pretty voice and why they had never met before.

Seeming to know what he was thinking, Chris gave him a wink. "If you want to pay them a visit, just say the word."

Viktor wanted more than anything to meet the person with such impeccable musicality, to know the beauty beyond the voice because there must've been a lovely creature at the heart of it all to make him feel all of these emotions. He refused to accept anything else. Firmly confident in his decision, Viktor nodded for Chris to lead the way. He would deal with the repercussions of Yakov's lectures latter. The only thing that mattered now was an introduction, so that he might hear the same voice sing his name.

The three of them, followed by Seung-gil's loyal dog, made their way towards the singing on silent feet, barely brushing the twigs and dead leaves on the forest floor. After a few minutes, Viktor could hear the laughter Chris had been talking about; light, joyful and ringing crystal clear in his Elven ears. It was lovely, but it could not sway his attention away from the singing, which got louder and more distinct. From what he could catch, he was singing an ode to the majesty of the forest they were in.

Distracted with wrapping himself in those ethereal notes, Viktor failed to notice their group's movement halt and barely had time to duck behind a wide tree. Chris, Seung-gil, and the Siberian husky were a little ways behind him, but they were sufficiently hidden from view. He waited a few moments, and once he was satisfied that none of them had been caught, Viktor edged around the side of the tree.

Two Halflings danced about in the bush. Beams of sunlight shone down on them through the treetops, making pollen and dust motes in the air glow around them. No, only one of them was dancing; the other one held a large basket as he carefully hopped through the vegetation, collecting stems and leaves. He was the one that was singing. Breathe stolen with the light wind drifting through the trees, Viktor watched as the talented hobbit went about his business. He stood stone-still afraid to disrupt the entrancing atmosphere.

The halfling with the basket was tiny, like an Elven child, but Viktor knew that, despite his size, he was already a young man. His skin was a few shades darker than Viktor's, no doubt from working in the sun, but not as dark as his companion. He recognised the dancing and laughing halfling as Phichit Chulanot, and Viktor wondered if maybe this was something that they've done before, wandering out into the forest to work and play. When they were younger, he and Chris did the same thing, though it had often resulted in lectures from Yakov. These halflings didn't seem to care about future consequences, if there were any. Even as he was doing his work, the singing boy was smiling, looking like he was trying not to laugh at Phichit's antics, brown eyes lighting up.

There came a point where Phichit set the young man's basket down and pulled him away. For a brief, heart throbbing moment, Viktor was sure he had been spotted, and ducked behind his tree. The singing and giggling continued without a hitch for a few more moments before Viktor chanced another look at them.

Phichit had pulled the other halfling to dance with him, twirling and circling around each other, dancing to the upbeat tune that fell from plump lips before occasionally dissolving into laughter. They kept spinning each other, dancing on their tiptoes with big, waving arms until they spun themselves to the ground, laughing. Viktor was besotted, he knew. There was no way he could leave The Shire, now, without knowing that beautiful creature's name, talking with him somehow, maybe even being so bold as to steal a kiss goodbye.

He entertained those thoughts until that voice cut through his imagination again.

"Phichit, as fun as this is, we do still have work to do." He was trying to be serious, Viktor could tell, but he was failing at hiding the mirth bright in his dark eyes. "I won't return home with an empty basket."

Phichit, still giggling behind one of his hands, patted his shoulder. "You mean only you still have work to do." He was given a pointed look to which he threw up his hands in defense. "Yuuri, you aren't going home empty-handed." He gestured to the basket now on the forest floor. "In all honesty, I think you picked half the forest already. That's more than enough, and you know it. And it's still a couple hours walk to the inn."

So that was his name. Viktor committed it to memory, repeating it mentally over and over again and loving it better each time. It was wonderful, and a bit comical since there was a boy with the same name in his own city, though they were pronounced differently.

Yuuri sighed, something that sounded suspiciously like defeat. "Fine... Let's get back, then. I still have to tend to the hot spring, and Mother will be serving dinner soon."

At the sound of food, Phichit seemed to perk up and he hopped up to grab Yuuri's basket. "I love her food! Can I stay over?"

Yuuri snorted when Phichit offered his hand to help him up. "You know she loves you too much to ever say no to you, right?"

Phichit nodded as he led the other boy away. "True, true."

Viktor hid behind the tree trunk again as he listened to the two of them chat light-heartedly as they made their way in the opposite direction. His ears tingled pleasantly as he listened to them as their voices lingered, tickled by their giggles and Yuuri's humming, Viktor was sent into fantasizing about what kind of sounds he could coax from his throat, not singing but still musical. It made Viktor shudder in pleasure.

Chris and Seung-gil came to stand before him, startling him out of his daydreams with poking fingers and waving hands. Even the husky got in to it and nuzzled his hand for pets, which he gave once he came to.

"I don't think I've seen you like this for a long time," Chris said with a giant grin as he put his hands on his hips. "To tell the truth, I don't blame you. Yuuri has quite the charm, eh?"

Frowning, Viktor looked off to where the two of them had disappeared to. "Yes." The problem was trying to find a way to meet with him and talk to him without sounding... off-putting. That realization, shook his confidence slightly. He should know what to do to get a young man to look his way. He'd seen it hundreds of times before. Yet, here he was agonizing over a crush like a love-drunk child, blossoming into adulthood for the very first time.

Luckily, Chris came to the rescue, clapping his hands together and smiling jovially. "If I heard correctly, they're going to Yu-Topia."

Viktor perked up, and if he were to switch places with Seung-gil's dog, his ears would be up and his tail wagging. "Huh?"

"It's a place, just west of here by the shoreline. There are natural pools of hot spring water, which I hear, are good for your health. The Hobbits settling here built an inn and are making quite the profit. Although, I've never been there personally."

Viktor looked to Seung-gil, who, unfortunately, had no additional information to give him and remained stone silent.

Chris, still grinning, pointed after the departed halflings. "Shall we treat ourselves before our ghastly journey north? I know if we cut through Lindon on our way back, Yakov is sure to yell at you less."

Viktor chuckled, knowing exactly who resided in Lindon. "You know me well. Alright, let's visit this Yu-Topia, then. It does sound relaxing, and it would be nice to not be covered in blood and dirt. It wouldn't be good for us to visit Lilia in our current state."

Seung-gil huffed. "That woman is a demon."

Delight flooded Chris' face as he clapped his hands together. "Then let's not waste anymore time standing here discussing it. For our friend Viktor who is smitten, and a good bath." He laughed as Viktor punched him in the arm, but nevertheless led the way.

Yuuri groaned as Phichit gave him that insufferably sly look which always landed him in some spot of trouble. He had obviously noticed the Elves who had entered the Katsuki establishment a while ago for baths, dinner, and a room for the night, and there was no doubt in Yuuri's mind that Phichit also picked up on one or two or all three of them looking his way all night. It was strange to be on the receiving end of their attention; normally he was merely part of the background, part of the scenery, easy to pass by unnoticed. Yet, for reasons that bewildered him, they had taken notice anyway.

And, if Phichit noticed that, there was no hope for Yuuri to have a quiet evening to himself and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist. When Phichit got that look, he either was going to be pulled into something foolish and regret ever coming to know the other Hobbit, or he was going to get so intoxicated he wouldn't remember what happened the next morning. Both options meant that he would still come to regret ever knowing Phichit.

"Well, if you don't have the courage to go over there and talk to him," Phichit slid a mug of ale his way, "then maybe you need a bit of encouragement."

Ah, so it was going to be the latter this time. He didn't know whether to be thankful for the lack of memory, or frightened. His idiocy was always ten times worse when he couldn't remember. Usually, he would need to pry the stories out of Phichit; that was when the regret started. Did he play into it, knowing that a night of embarrassment in front of the beautiful strangers was soon going to follow? Lack of repeat encounters could be seen as the only positive, but one of the strangers was really handsome, and he didn't want to act like anything remotely idiotic in front of him.

Phichit kept nudging the alcohol closer, inch by agonizing inch, and Yuuri finally took the cup into his hand, if only to silence that irritating sound of the glass scraping across the wooden table.

"Phichit, what are you trying to do that you need to get me drunk?" he asked.

He pulled on an innocent look which Yuuri knew immediately was false. "Whatever do you mean? I'm not trying to get you muddled, only enough to get you to talk to those pretty Elves..."

Yuuri snorted into his cup, knowing Phichit's scheme but unable to resist a swig regardless. Pretty didn't quite cover it. Neither did comely, fair or beautiful. There was absolutely no word in the whole of Arda that could describe the silver-haired elf sitting and staring at him from across the room. Staring at him with bright, blue eyes that held depths Yuuri couldn't describe. It set his face aflame and he tried to hide behind his cup as he flicked his gaze away.

Phichit was no help, all he did was giggle at him. Yuuri lammented; while he wished he would only drink enough to get the courage he was seeking, he knew there was no stopping once he started. He was helpless when it came to his best friend's schemes, and although he condemned them, he always ended up following along. Giving in with a sigh, he already knew how the night would end.

"I honestly don't know what he sees in me; I'm just an average hobbit trying to make a living with his family," was his attempt to make little of the situation, because that stare was making him nervous, pricking the skin of his neck even when he didn't look back at him, and he couldn't fathom why.

Phichit rested his head against the table, a sigh of dramatics leaving his lips because, if he knew his friend at all, he was never anything less. "Yuuri," he groaned, "when are you going to learn that you aren't just an average anything?"

"U-um..."

Leaning heavily on his elbow, Phichit rested his chin in his hands as he looked seriously up at Yuuri. "Listen, I love you. I really do. But I simply cannot let something like this pass by. Yuuri, you are remarkable. Your family knows that. I know that. The people of Hasetsu and The Shire know that. You're kind and empathetic, you always have great respect for others, and can I just say that I am extremely jealous of your ability to sing?"

This was too much for him to handle sober, and a bright pink flush that wasn't alcohol related spread on his cheeks. "Phichit, stop," he said as he hid behind his free hand. It was embarrassing to hear all of that, especially when they were in the middle of the tavern part of the inn and anyone could hear. That elf could hear. Oh Heavens, what could he be thinking if he were listening to him right now?

Phichit shook his head. "Sorry, but you need to hear this. You are a worthy catch. That elf isn't the only one who noticed you. Every time you walk into Rosie's bar you get stares." He pointed a tanned finger at Yuuri's face, making him stare at it until it stopped just in front of his nose then drag his eyes up to meet the other hobbit's face. "You are not average. So stop. I don't want to hear you call yourself that ever again. Do you understand me?"

Yuuri gulped audibly and nodded. His friend could get quite scary when he was serious.

Phichit smiled. "Good! Now drink up, eh? You are going to need every drop if I'm going to get you to sing and dance with him."

Upon hearing his plan, Yuuri paused the mug halfway to his face and blushed deeper. "S-sing and dance?"

Smirking, the darker halfling held up a knowing finger and winked at him. "Your singing isn't the only thing I'm jealous of."

The next morning was both a blessing and a curse, and Viktor had mixed feelings about it as he awoke to bright, sunny weather. It was beautiful outside, not too hot, and would make for excellent travel, but therein lay the problem. If only the air would grow damp with rain, perhaps he could persuade his companions into staying. There were no other reasons he could speak to keep them there for another day.

Last night's festivities reverberated in his memories, as fresh as if they had just happened an hour ago. As soon as they got to the inn, they were offered rooms and a bath right away before going to the inn's tavern for food and drink. He hadn't seen the beautiful creature from the woods since he'd entered the establishment until then. When his group sat at the table and ordered their drinks, Viktor had looked around until he spotted them coming in an hour later. Viktor could honestly say he was comely with messy black hair, deep brown eyes, and a lean frame.

Hobbits were interesting creatures, peaceful, and relaxing. Rarely had he ever had a bad encounter with one, such occurrences not even taking up one hand in number over the many days he visited. They lived their lives to the fullest, perhaps that was why he was so jealous of them. They cared not to deal with the outside world, but they still welcomed strangers, however rare they were, and Viktor's group had visited enough times to be considered a friend to the entirety of The Shire.

They also knew how to have a good time. The Hobbits threw the best parties, and for the flightiest reasons. One memorable event was Rosie Cotton's birthday, and The Barmaid's tavern was handing out ale as if there was a never-ending fountain in the back. It had been the best time he spent here, smoking, drinking, singing with the rest of the hobbits, a memory he would not forget until well over his fifth hundred birthday. But last night did well to rival it. Upon arrival, the hobbits, the Katsukis, a family he had yet to properly meet, were gracious and welcoming, ushering them to the bath when all of the accommodations were taken care of. To hell with all of the luxurious baths back in his own home, that bath had been divine. He would gladly give up the Elven halls, if he could bathe in the hot springs every day for the rest of his life. Chris had verbally shared that same opinion, and, although Seung-gil didn't show it, he could tell by the way his shoulders and back weren't as tense as usual.

When they sat down to eat, they were at a loss for what to order, but they had asked nearby patrons and found out that the Katsudon was something of a special dish found only here. He was in love with it from the very first bite, a fitting flavor to coat his pallet especially considering that when he asked the chef where her inspiration for it came from she said: "Oh! My Yuuri inspired that dish when he was a little boy. Little Mari convinced me to put it on the menu. I'm so glad you like it!"

A dish inspired by the beautiful songbird he'd heard in the forest. His mind was buzzing and his heart was bursting. Surely this was the cause of something more than the pretentious dramatics Chris always accused him of. Something gripped his chest tightly as he swallowed each bite, and he had no explanation other than the idiocy of love and adoration. Yet it was only after he'd finished a second bowl that he noticed the object of his thoughts coming into the room. At first it was just in and out, darting between the tables to make sure everyone's needs were being met. Viktor had hoped he would come to their table, but Phichit attended to them instead, and took no time at all to take to Seung-gil and his dog.

After everyone was taken care of, Viktor watched as the two halflings sat down at a table in the corner, and with disappointment he thought that would be that. He would go to his room, cry himself to sleep and leave in the morning with disappointment shrouded over him. However, half an hour later, things picked up in a way that Viktor never expected them to, and the night flew by in a whirlwind of craziness that made his head spin with glee.

Yuuri had come to him, talked to him, bolder than he had ever expected. And as the night grew later and ale kept flowing, there were card games, singing, and dancing. The way Yuuri moved was as if he gave all his control over to the music, something that Viktor rarely ever saw in his long life. Elves weren't one for wild parties, but it had reminded him of the dwarfs in the nearby mountains, and men in the southern plains. Both races knew how to have a good time, but dancing and singing like Yuuri did, there wasn't anything else like it.

And then the most unexpected yet endearing thing in all of Arda happened; whether it was ale or exhaustion, Yuuri fell asleep. In the middle of the dance floor, swinging around other couples, laughing until they were red in the face, Yuuri dropped suddenly asleep in Viktor's arms as he urged him to stay. There was nothing he wanted more than to answer those pleas, nothing more than to wrap them both into a blanket for an entire day. If only life were that simple for him, he would gladly welcome it. But he couldn't shirk his own duties so easily, and it was with great remorse that he carried the unconscious hobbit to his personal room before he went back to his own.

Viktor waited patiently in front of the inn, thanking the Katsukis for the hospitality and assuring them that he would definitely be back. They were humble, thanking him for coming, and told him he was welcome back any time, and the eldest daughter, Mari, suggested how much Yuuri would miss him, too, causing him to blush.

As soon as they said goodbye, Seung-gil and Chris came up to him, ready to go with a happy husky with a strip of dried beef hanging out of his mouth as Phichit waved them off. The others were content, waving back, refreshed and ready to go, but all Viktor wanted to do was cry. Some people called it emotional dramatics, but it was more than that for him. It was like wrenching his heart into tiny pieces to leave as a trail across Arda from here to his own city in the north. There was nothing dramatic about how he was feeling right now.

He led the party back down the path, but he was the last to turn away from the sight on the coastal inn. Viktor walked backward, letting Chris's mild chatter till his ears so there was no awkward silence as Yu-Topia faded from view between the trees. It took a few minutes for Viktor to turn back around and finally address his friends with speech. Both of them were looking at him, expectantly. He hadn't heard any questions, but they were probably waiting for something from him.

He smiled at them. "I know, you probably think I'm being ridiculous, and I'm sorry about that." There was nothing else he could offer them. No, he wasn't okay. No, he couldn't promise that it would stop any time soon. Yes, he was fully aware that he was hopelessly and madly in love with Yuuri. No, it wasn't dramatics.

Chris smirked and hooked an arm around Viktor's shoulder. "Nothing wrong with that. Sure, it's not the end of the world, but savor this feeling, my friend. Keep it close for when you see him next. Trust me, I know. Love like that is precious."

Seung-gil remained silent, but he gave a slight nod. Viktor felt close to tears. "Thank you. You both are good friends." And with a little of that weight now free of his shoulders, he walked with them, footsteps a bit lighter than before.

****

**_ ~*O*~ _ **

Yuuri was excited. He couldn't believe the news his mother and father had given him a month earlier and now was finally the time. At the turn of the age, his family had been invited to host a grand event taking place in Sochi to spread peace between Middle Earth's inhabitants. Hobbits minded their own business, their wouldn't be many who would volunteer to go. But Phichit's family, the Ji family, and the Katsuki family, had all been invited to attend. there was no way he was going to miss this.

They arrived in the city together, and while this was not his first time in out of The Shire and Hasetsu, it was the first time in Sochi. The city was ripe with color and activity, putting on a performance for Yuuri's eyes and ears. There was music coming from nearby, though he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, and a dance troupe was in full swing on a raised platform, surrounded by cheering people and dancing children. Ribbons and banners lined the streets leading to the heart of the city, as well as vendors selling vast amounts of fabric, treasures, and food. Children ran around in decorative costumes and painted faces.

It took Yuuri's breath away. He couldn't help the urge to point out a stall with more sparkling jewels than he had seen in his entire lifetime, managed by an equally decorated dwarf woman, to Phichit. His friend merely laughed at his enthusiasm, but he could hardly be blamed. Phichit got invited to many celebrations due to his family's political influence with and outside of The Shire. So, none of this was surprising to him, but that didn't mean he was any less happy to be here. Phichit thrived on being social with other races. Yuuri was always envious of that.

When they reached the main city square, the thoroughfare cut into several directions. Yuuri's parents, along with Phichit's family and the Ji's, went one way to greet the hosts of this celebration and other main leaders of Middle Earth, something Yuuri was relieved he didn't have to worry about. He was nervous enough as it was being around such a crowded place, but being crowded by a bunch of important people was even worse, and he did not want to embarrass any of his family by having an anxiety attack.

After watching them leave, with instructions on how to get to their lodgings if they wished to rest, Yuuri thought he might do just that. He was extremely tired from the travel, and although he wanted nothing more that to explore the vast shops that beckoned him, he would rather a hot bath and a soft bed. Turning to Phichit, he made his intentions known. His best friend smiled at him in understanding.

"It's fine. Go on. It sounds like a very good idea, but I'll be out and about just a little longer, though."

Yuuri knew his friend would be just fine, he could handle himself pretty well, and there was no way Phichit would get lost since he had been here before. With a nod and a wave of good bye, Yuuri headed for the temporary housing the Katsuki's were given beforehand.

Looking back, he could see his friend talking with a couple of people; a tall blond man and a dark-haired elf with a husky demanding Phichit for attention. Phichit had offered to help him find it, but he didn't want to bother his friend too much and told him he was fine. Besides, if he did get lost, he was sure someone around here would be nice enough to give him directions.

Well, it wasn't long until they found him. A couple of guards were stationed outside of an elaborate building, tall, decorated with Fae busts and eaves built with Elven latticework, silks draped around various openings. It was magnificent, and when the guards caught his gawking like a fish out of water, they asked him if he was lost. Well, to say that they knew the name Katsuki was to say that the ocean was wet. Upon hearing his name and intentions, as well as looking at his paperwork, Yuuri was ushered inside and shown around. The main floor was beautiful, wide open for show and comfort, and the rooms upstairs were large and plush for optimum relaxation. Going out onto the balcony, he found that he was very close to the main citadel, where the main treaty and formal celebrations were going to be held during the week.

Still working off the adrenaline of his excitement, Yuuri eagerly set about unpacking and getting his things together for a bath. If it was anything like the room, he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

The following morning bid him awake at the crack of dawn, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He hadn't meant to sleep through the rest of the day and the entire evening, but he wasn't surprised he passed out so long and so easily. The times he did travel, which he could count on one hand, always exhausted to the point of dead sleep.

His mother and father greeted him when he was able to pull together enough energy to get out of bed and open the door. They asked for him to be ready soon, as the entire family, along with the other hobbits, were required to go to the citadel for breakfast.

Yuuri nodded and was about to close the door after they left, but it flew open again when Phichit flew through and attached himself to Yuuri. "Good morning!"

Smiling at his friend's antics, he hugged him back, unable to keep from laughing. "Good morning. What has you in such a good mood?"

Phichit shrugged, letting go after a moment to wander around his room. "I just had a good time yesterday, that's all. I met up with a few people that I recognized. It was a blast, I wish you had been there."

Yuuri blushed. "Sorry..."

Phichit shook his head, sitting on a cushioned chest. "Don't be. I know how you are when you travel. I would have rather you some rest instead, especially since we're going to be meeting so many new people today."

Sighing, Yuuri joined him, sitting next to him and taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I wish I didn't have social anxiety. Helping at the inn is okay because it's my home. I know the rules. I know the limitations for the guests. I've barely been to this city, though. I'm not quite sure what to expect."

Like the good friend he had always been, Phichit patted him on the back before winding his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry. Your parents are here, as am I, Ji and Minami. We're your family and friends. We're here for you if you need us."

Genuinely put at ease, Yuuri hugged his friend back. "Thank you for that."

They stayed like that, comforting and reassuring, until it was time for both of them to get ready. Phichit went off to his own room, leaving Yuuri to get dressed. He also grabbed a pouch of herbs he always kept in case of emergencies, and a few coins in his pocket.

Everyone met downstairs before heading out. They got a few stares on the way, hobbits were a rare sight considering they stayed mainly in The Shire, and Yuuri couldn't fault them for being curious, but it still made him nervous, and he pointedly tried to keep his mind on his destination. He was mostly successful.

The towering and luxurious building in the city's center was magnificent, and left Yuuri breathless. But he kept his composure enough to not gawk like he had the day before. He was here as a representative of The Shire, his family openly invited to this function; it was very new, but it was important to keep up appearances.

The main entryway had a few people milling about, dotting the room in groups of two or three while deep in conversation. Some were in heated debates, others were sharing jokes, and one group made him blush and mentally chastise himself for listening in.

Off to the right, he could see giant double doors spread open leading to a bigger room, though Yuuri never thought that was possible. Various tables and columns made for easy communication and comfortable dining, with a raised dais on the far side of the wall.

Taking the beauty and splendor in, his eyes halted on a figure on the other side of the room, and his breath was knocked out of him when a tall, pretty elf in particular smiled brightly out the corner of his eyes. Yuuri's cheeks warmed as he caught sight of silver hair and sparkling blue eyes, with a smile so bright it could blind an entire room. It certainly did with his companions, Yuuri could practically see little hearts dancing around their heads, and he didn't begrudge them one bit for acting that way, considering he was close to that way himself. He was like an angel, and Yuuri just couldn't force himself to look away, not even when Phichit waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yuuri, what has you so distracted?" Phichit asked a little louder than his normal voice, and already Yuuri could see the angel's attention catch onto the volume. Yuuri, in a hurry to hide away, ducked down in the middle of his group, hoping they would hide his form away from all the the room's curiosity.

"Shh!" he hissed, growing pink,and looking up at Phichit while he held a finger in front of his lips.

Confused, his face scrunched up as he looked around to where Yuuri's gaze was, and grinned. "What have we here?"

"Phichit," his whispered fiercely, gaining his friend's attention again. "Don't look! It'll bring him over here." He must have been clueless because Phichit's confusion would not go away. Yuuri sighed. "I'm sorry, I stared at him, but he was really pretty and it took me off guard." He brought his hands together. "Please don't let him see me. I'm embarrassed enough."

Realization dawned on his friend's tanned face, and he looked around quickly before bidding Yuuri to rise. "Don't worry, he isn't looking anymore. You can stand."

Relieved, Yuuri stood, only giving a quick glance in the handsome elf's direction to make sure Phichit was telling the truth, and let out a sigh when he saw him turned almost completely away with a different group. He'd never seen someone so pretty in his entire short life, though it was no surprise to him that it was an elf. They were such ethereal creatures and Yuuri could never quell his fascination with them. At the most he was only able to push it aside enough to appear normal when he encountered the rare few that visited Hasetsu. They were tall, graceful and beautiful, so much more mysterious than his own plain looks.

Phichit knew of his obsessions with the fair race, and played upon it to get Yuuri out of bed some mornings when Elves visited. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time, he would just blush and dig himself deeper into his covers. While the chance of being able to see, meet and speak to an elf was greatly inspiring, it was equally frightening. He always wondered if he was going to be able to keep himself in check from doing something embarrassing.

Like staring.

Yuuri quietly groaned as the hobbits made their way to their designated tables, Phichit not leaving his side as they sat down and gave his friend's back a soft pat of reassurance. Phichit was here, and despite all of his friend's teasing, he let Yuuri know that he had his support. Giving him a small smile, they both sat down, one of the younger Jis sitting down on the other side of him. Guang Hong was a passionate halfling, eager to prove himself to anyone who would give him the time of day. Although Yuuri felt that sometimes he was overzealous, he was an interesting person and occasionally joined him and Phichit when they found something interesting to do. He let Ji's excited chatter drown out the room as they waited.

It was ten minutes later that breakfast officially started, and the tables were soon filled with various things from across Middle Earth, some of the familiar, some that looked delicious, and others that he slid towards Ji or Phichit. While they ate, people would get up on the dais for a speech, and even though he didn't have a good sight of it all he had to do was lean forward a bit to fix that. What they were saying wasn't anything special, just a few choice words of introduction, an introduction to the rules, where to go or who to contact in case someone needed help, and a little bit about themselves. If he were being honest, it was quite boring, the only interesting thing to happen was Ji throwing a pea at Phichit and getting a look from his parents. Yuuri had to work hard not to giggle and keep his face neutral, and he could tell the same with Phichit.

Then a voice as smooth as silk caressed his ears as the next person spoke up. Yuuri didn't want to be right, but he chanced a slight glance upward, leaning toward his plate slightly to get a better look. It was him. Was he breathing? He wasn't quite sure. His pulse picked up, though, and his head began to race, making his skin clammy and sweaty. He knew he got flustered around attractive people, but never to this extent, and Phichit's face made him want to sink under the table.

"Hello! I know you all must be bored, so I promise to keep this brief!" He threw out a blinding smile and Yuuri wondered why he hadn't fainted yet. "I'm honoured meet you all, and thank you for coming. We will host to the best of our ability, so please relax and enjoy your time here." He winked at the crowd, something that was sure to extract the spirit from Yuuri's body. "The paperwork will be signed today, so I urge you to stay the rest of the week. Our streets are set up for a market across the continent. For instance: the Dwarves brought jewelry and precious metals, men brought ale and the Elves from Mirkwood brought fine silks! Also, the Katsuki Hobbits are here with their herbs unique to The Shire!"

At this, Yuuri blushed leaned back as fast as he could when Viktor's eyes pointed out their table. He was flattered that the wonderful being remembered his family's name and trade, but it didn't make his heart any calmer, the one thing he needed to do before it beat out of his chest. He put his hand over his chest and tried to breathe as the beautiful elf, continued with his enthusiasm.

"Thank you for coming and let me know if you have any questions or just want to chat! I would love to get to know everyone! Thank you!"

Yuuri would have very much liked to meet him and talk with him, but that wasn't the problem. The only thing standing in the way of that happening was his lack of courage. So far, he only knew of one way to get courage, and it wasn't a route he was willing to take while he was visiting a foreign city for peace. Not that there was really any appropriate time to get purposefully addled, but still he needed to take extra care this trip and not let Phichit drag him into anything morally or legally questionable. When he peeked up at Phichit, the response on his face said "no promises."

Throughout breakfast, Yuuri kept up a polite front as his family dragged him around to meet people. Occasionally, he would see the pretty elf, forget himself and stare, only to get that elf's attention and proceed to hide himself behind a pillar or someone taller. It wouldn't do to get caught; the elf might be offended, might lash out, and then Yuuri would have caused a scene and his parents would be disappointed, and Phichit wouldn't want to associate with him anymore, and-

Phichit's gentle hand fell onto his shoulder, and he instantly relaxed. Phichit wasn't going anywhere. Yuuri smiled at him in thanks before the other hobbit directed his attention to Ji, where he was standing with the dwarves and talking big about fighting every one of them. He got a few laughs from both men and women at the table, and it looked like they were about to break out in raucous laughter and merry song. It was very amusing and lifted Yuuri out of his thoughts about the elf, but that also didn't mean he stopped paying any attention to him. A few stolen glances here and there were enough to satisfy his curiosity for now.

****

**_ ~*O*~ _ **

Viktor was beside himself, and in the weeks following his return home, he worked hard to help organize things for the coming celebrations that would be held in Sochi. He completed them dutifully, letting Yakov use him in any way he saw fit. As long as he was busy, he could not think about his time with Yuuri. However, his plan still did not work, as he was then busy with Yuuri constantly on his mind, and so everything he did was for his sake. Yuuri was wearing blue when they had met, so he made sure to decorate the breakfast hall in that color. Yu-Topia had been the most relaxing place in The Shire, so he made sure that the hobbits had the best accommodations out of all the guests. Yuuri's voice was a gift, and he hoped he got to hear it again, so he crafted a dragon scale Chris gifted him to snow when it sang. The Shire didn't get much snow, so maybe his love would appreciate something like this, even though it was small.

Yakov didn't complain since he was getting work done and the tongue-lashing Viktor had expected to receive for being gone so long only fizzled out after five minutes rather than an hour. Small miracles. It also helped that Seung-gil did most of the talking. Viktor was quite sure that, no matter what he said, all Yakov would have done was scream at him. Most of the time that was amusing, but after meeting the love of his life he wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with it. He buried himself if work.

When the celebrations came around, Yakov told him to stay by his side as he greeted his guests, and Viktor had no problem with acquiescing to his order if it meant he got to see the Katsuki family, and most importantly Yuuri, again. And when they reunited and had a moment to reconnect, Viktor would gingerly kiss his hand and place in it the dragon scale he had worked so hard on. It would be a romantic exchange, and maybe then Yakov would allow him some time for himself to spend with Yuuri during breakfast! It was a wonderful thought, and Viktor spent a few minutes in a daze, thinking of ways to court Yuuri into his bedroom at night. It made him extremely happy, and he gave the arriving guests a few words of greeting until the Katsuki family did show up.

But he was only able to see the parents. He looked behind them, but didn't see their son or daughter anywhere. The mother came up to him and he smiled beautifully at her, hiding away his disappointment and wishing she were her son. She embraced him, and he encouraged it. She was such a wonderful person, there was no way anyone could not like her.

"It's so nice to see you, again, Viktor. How have you been doing this part month?"

"The celebration preparations have kept me busy, ma'am. It's nice to you see you, too." He winked at her, causing her to chuckle. "Will you be selling some of your famous katsudon?"

"No, dear. We brought herbs with us." She allowed a small smirk to split her face. "Some for medicine, some for a relaxing bath, and others for recreational smoking." She then cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered, "The good stuff." Her laugh was infections, and he couldn't help but quietly do so, despite the fact that they looked like they were a pair of plotting teenagers up to no good. At least, that is what Yakov must have thought, judging by his disproving eyebrow.

Viktor righted himself. "Well, then, set some aside for me, please?" She instantly nodded.

"Of course. Maybe some time while we're here. Mari will be upset that she missed it. She's taking care of Yu-Topia while we're gone. Oh, but even if we don't get the chance, you are always welcome at the onsen!"

Determined not to let even a trace of sadness show on his face, he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I will look forward visiting again!" Her children were home taking care of their guests. Yuuri wasn't here.

After a brief greeting to the father as well, being pulled into a tight hug with a strong pat on the back, the rest of the introductions went on in a mere blur, and he found his body responding to words and handshakes without much control. Now that he knew Yuuri wasn't here for sure, there was no need to go the extra mile for this event. All of his efforts were wasted.

Viktor propelled himself through the rest of the day, making silly comments during breakfast, and trying to distract himself with the chaotic antics when the treaty signing took place. He lost count the number of times he wandered around the market or the frozen gardens to make sure the guests were being well-cared for, trying not to become lost in thought or emotion as was a habit f his whenever Yuuri came to mind.

For the rest of the day, he fell into a stupor and didn't care much about the happenings around him, although he did feel like he was in front of too many eyes, he just shook their stares off and went on his way.

The feeling of being watched intensified even though the greetings had drawn to an end and he had a few hours to himself to rome around this city, but no matter where looked he could not find anyone openly staring at him. The crowd of people around him were too busy with their own agendas, setting up their stalls and discussing new alliances, and even romantic interests. It made Viktor want to frown. Clearly, someone was stalking him, and they were very good at hiding. He couldn't shake the presence no matter how many streets he walked through. It wasn't constant, but enough for him to tell that, yes, someone was following him. He hid a smile behind his hand, It was both annoying and exciting, because while the prospect of someone paying that much attention to him was flattering, he just couldn't get his mind off the beauty he met back in Hasetsu. It might have been him.

After going to the market and visiting the Katsukis stall to obtain the promised herbs, he set about going back home when a voice called out to him at the edge of the market. "Any glimpse of your lover boy, yet?"

Viktor glared as Chris came up to stand next to him with a bright smile on his face. Right now, the only thing the elf wanted to do was punch that smile all the way to Gondor. He knew that Viktor was hoping that Yuuri would be arriving with the other Hobbits' delegation, physically aching from such prolonged absence. The fact that Chris was here to rub it in his face surely meant he had no heart.

"No."

Chris blinked, all of his facial muscles twitching as if he were not expecting that. "Really?"

That response irked him even more. "I saw his parents, but Mari was running the Inn. Yuuri must be with her." It was heartbreaking to say it, but it was the most logical explanation, a hard truth he had to get through his head so he could focus on making it through this week in one piece and without going insane. He was going to take some personal time afterwards, Yakov be damned.

His best friend 'tsked' as he lowered his head in thought. "Strange... I thought Phichit would drag him here. Did you ask about him?"

Viktor shook his head. "Of course not! That would be incredibly rude! 'It's nice to see you, but I really just want to see your son.'"

Chris slapped him upside the head. "Well, how are you going to know if you never ask?! Really Viktor, you have a charisma that goes beyond everyone here, and that's saying something! I'm one thousand percent sure that they would never have thought you to be rude about asking for their son. I mean, really..."

That earned him a smirk. "Beyond everyone?"

Chris huffed. "Well, next to me of course. When you reach my age, maybe, but I am a legendary creature."

Viktor smirked. "Eh? I'm sure that if you said that to Smaug-"

"Don't bring up that name," Christ petulantly huffed and stomped his foot as he crossed his arms. "Smaug is an overrated drama queen who thinks he's king and flaunts himself every day thinking it does him a lick of good, when really he's just acting like a vain fool with his head up his derriere! Tch, and they call him the greatest fire dragon of this Age..."

Viktor cough sounded something suspiciously like "hypocrite" but the elf just waved it off. "Come on, old man, don't throw such a tantrum."

Chris snorts, but let's it go. "Anyway, don't change the subject. Just because he wasn't in your immediate line of sight and you didn't ask his parents doesn't mean he's not here at all." Viktor merely deflated, letting his depression consume him once more. He wanted to believe his best friend, but part of him was reluctant knowing he was just trying to cheer him up. If only Yuuri would come out of his hiding place.

Chris, taking pity on the pathetic sight of his old friend, clapped the elf on his back. "Come on, let's get something to drink while you wallow."

Viktor smiled. "Thanks."

"Eh..." Chris shrugged, earning him a shove in the shoulder. "Now tell me, has anything exciting happened in the meetings with the other leaders? No one tried to punch someone in the eye yet, have they? I want to be there if they do!"

Laughing, Viktor momentarily put his worries with a lack of Yuuri aside. "No, not yet, but I swear it's very close. Yuri, Michele, son of Crispino, and King JJ are at it again. No bloodshed yet, but the celebrations are young and that keeps me hopeful."

Chris cracked up. "I hope so, too! Wish I had been there! Were you able to break it up?"

"Didn't have to," Viktor said as he received a blue flower from a passing vendor. "Michele and JJ were easy enough to break apart, and Yuri calmed down on his own." At Chris's raised and astonished eyebrow, Viktor held out the flower. "It was Altin that dispersed the fight."

It made Chris laugh redouble its efforts to reduce him to a rolling fit on the ground. "I can't imagine what's funnier; the fact that a dwarf stopped the fight, or that Yuri's affections for Otabek grew to that magnitude over the course of a mere month. When did he last visit Khazad-dum?" Viktor shrugged.

"I actually think he is up in the Blue Mountains, now. The Dwarves are trying to reclaim their lost mining cities since the end of the War of Wrath."

The dragon beside him groaned, making Viktor giggle. "Ugh... Morgoth was worse than Smaug..." He patted Chris's back in consolation.

"Let's leave that one in the past, eh? We have a time of peace right now..."

Chris shrugged. "I suppose that's true. Still, sometimes memories just sneak up on me."

Viktor wholeheartedly agreed, which brought his attention to his current dilemma. "Speaking of sneaking up..." Chris's questioning gaze at Viktor's unsure tone as he glanced curiously in his friend's direction gave him the strength to bring up his other issue. But with pensive lip chewing and furtive glances around them, he grew quiet. Chris followed his eyes but couldn't see anything, and he waited for his friend to continue. Viktor appreciated the time he was given to gather his thoughts. "It seems I'm being watched."

He frowned in confusion. "Well, yeah... Everyone is going to be watching you. This is an important landmark in our history, all of the races are coming together in peace. You are the next ruler of these frosted woods should Yakov and Lilia decide to set sail to the Undying Lands. I'm not surprised people stare at you. You should be used to it by now."

Viktor shook his head. "It's different. This is different. I feel eyes on me. They are a tangible weight on my shoulders, there's no mistaking it. But when I look up or glance around, I do not find their source. I'm always blind to the culprit, and it's so bothersome that I'm beginning to look around a room before I enter it."

Green eyes scanned the crowd. "You really think someone is watching you?"

"Yes. Just one person. One pair of eyes. I cannot shake them off and it unnerves me at the same time it excites me."

Chris poked him in between the eyes. "Have you asked Galadriel for help? She's useful for these kinds of things. She gets right down to the truth."

Viktor made a face. "That woman speaks in too many riddles, half the time I'm unable to understand her." This caused Chris to burst out laughing.

"You don't have any insight, that's why." He laughed even more when Viktor started punching him in the shoulder, though both of them knew he couldn't hurt Chris even if he wanted to.

"Alright, alright," he said, and Viktor stopped, happy that he got his way, "We better go to Emil."

"Emil? What's so special about that human?" Viktor asked.

"He makes the strongest ale to date, even by Elvish standards. You look like you need it. I assume you got you gift from the Katsuki family?" Viktor nodded. "Right, let's go."

Thinking about it, he figured it might help, but it also might turn him into a complete disaster were he to loosen his grip on control. Was he willing to experiment in order to make himself feel better since Yuuri wasn't here to do it? Considering he was rarely uncertain about various things in his life anymore, yes he was. "Lead the way."

****

**_ ~*O*~ _ **

"You look like a horse chewed you up and coughed you back up."

While he was touched by Phichit's honest opinion about his appearance, Yuuri failed to see why he was mentioning it, because Yuuri very much knew what he looked like. It was a very obvious statement, so when he looked up at his friend, an unimpressed look in his eyes, he wasn't surprised that Phichit was looking at him seriously, completely ignoring the pointed look he was giving him. After days of manning the dried and crushed herbs for sale and dodging out of view whenever that pretty elf was around, there was a permanent dishevelment tossed in his hair and clothes. Dreaming about that elf caused little to no sleep and also left him with slight bags and shadows under his eyes. Phichit's words had been kind.

"Thanks," he said, flatly. "I would never know what I looked like if you weren't around." He then let his head fall back into the cradle of his arms. He felt the table thud under him and assumed Phichit was trying peer closer at his face. Whatever. He didn't care. His cloak was nice and warm, and the pretty elf left the market already, off to do who knows what. He just wanted to catch up on some sleep without having to wake up and take a cold bath.

"Yuuri." Said hobbit looked up at his friend, defeated. "Why don't you go take a rest? I'll take care of the work here. No worries."

He shook his head, sitting up straight. "No, aren't you supposed to be helping your family out?"

Phichit copied him and shook his head while he sat next to him in an empty chair. "No. They have everything under control. But you really do look like you need more sleep." He gave him his best, pleading look, large eyes and hands clasped together in front of him. "Please. For me?"

Curse Phichit. Yuuri knew he had a weakness for the concern his friend was always showing him, but... Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he made one last attempt to stay where he was. "I'm fine here. Besides, isn't that a friend of yours?" He asked, pointing at him with his chin. Phichit turned and smiled.

"I'm sure Seung-gil wouldn't mind keeping me company." He waved over to him, getting his attention and a wave back before the elf and the dog made their way over. He then turned to Yuuri sharply, causing a slight squeak to involuntarily slip out. "You go get some sleep."

Yuuri frowned. "But..."

Phichit held up a finger in front of his face, interrupting him and everything he was going to try to stutter out. "No backtalk! Away with you. Go. Shoo." He swept his hands forward. "Shoo!"

Not able to convince his friend, and having nothing else in his arsenal to keep himself there, Yuuri reluctantly stood up, sighing in defeat. Phichit kept making his "shooing" motions until Yuuri was just a few feet away from the table and Seung-gil joined him, after which they engaged in conversation at once too immersed in each other to notice Yuuri at all.

Blinking and still not accepting of his dismissal, Yuuri walked around the market, the chill of the afternoon chased away from the bright sun and the warmth of the crowd. He truly didn't want to go back to his room and instead perused the fine things set up along the street. There were beautiful things, useful things, and things that were utterly bizarre. One table had silks, another had glittering jewels, beautiful pottery glistened in the sunlight, and there was even a table with ends and odds. Yuuri inquired what they were all for, and the person rattling off all of their uses clogged Yuuri's mind with a bunch of useless information. He left that table with a bag of shiny beads for his mother.

Yuuri was about to leave the market completely, his experience with the seller of miscellaneous things wearing him out even further, when something glinted at the corner of his eyes, gleaming brightly. Attention caught and unable to pull himself away from it, he felt drawn to a table across the way, and he held his breath as he studied the things on display.

Scales were set in neat rows attached to shiny metal chains and hooks, varying in sizes and in brilliant colors. Beautifully shining in the midday sun, he failed to notice a shadow close in over him until he spoke.

"I see you like shiny things!"

Yuuri blushed as the vendor leaned over the table, propping his chin in his hand as his green eyes made contact with Yuuri's deep brown. "Hi. Yes, sorry, these are very pretty. You make fine jewelry."

The blond man laughed joyfully at the compliment. "Thank you! Ever seen the scales of a dragon before?" Yuuri shook his head as he stared at the wonderfully colorful display of necklaces, earrings, sashes and trinkets molded out of said material. The man gestured about his wares. "Well, you're in luck! I'm an expert at collecting their scales, claws and teeth."

Yuuri's eyes widened impossibly further. "A-are you... Don't tell me you..."

For a moment the man seemed confused, but once he saw Yuuri's appalled face, he was quick to wave his hands in front of him. "No, no, no. I don't hunt and kill dragons. I only grab what they shed and leave behind, nothing more." He held out his hand in offer of peace. "My name is Chris, by the way."

Feeling much better about the situation now that Chris clarified his work, he took the proffered hand. "Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you."

There was a slight twinkling in those green eyes, mischievous with a certain knowledge that fell short of Yuuri's understanding, though he felt it was something that included him, but he looked away in favor of gawking at his table again. "How did you get all these?"

"Very carefully. Some are easier to get than others. Red, gold, green, and white scales are all pretty easy to collect. They're very common. Black dragon scales are harder to come by, though. They don't shed any scales until the winter season melts into spring, and that's if you can find them. For some reason they like the hard-to-reach places. Blue is also hard to find because they wash away in the water."

Impressed, Yuuri looked up at Chris through his lashes. "That's amazing. I thought all the dragons were killed in the War of Wrath or returned to the Undying Lands."

Chris gave a winning smile as he rested his chin atop his hands. "I guess you could say that I'm an expert at tracking them. And when I find a nest, I mostly only find scales and eggshells, maybe a claw or tooth if I'm lucky." He pointed to a bracelet of tiny teeth, a necklace, and several sets of earrings. "But I think a colorful scale would flatter you the most."

Yuuri chuckled as he shook his head. "You're very kind."

"No, it has nothing to do with kindness, that's just how I perceive you. I picture you a peaceful man content with the simplistic things in life and never taking anything for granted."

Surprised at the in-depth reading into his character, Yuuri smiled openly. "Pretty much, though I do like a surprise or two. I was hoping to find something here that would be a souvenir to take home. Something wanted, frivolous and pretty. Your table caught my eye."

Delighted, Chris reached over to the other side of the table, where he pulled out a silver scale hiding under the rest. "Perfect! I was wondering who I was going to end up giving this to, but you seem to be the perfect choice!"

Ignoring the Hobbit's "Er-what" response, he quickly placed the scale in Yuuri's hands. It was roughly oval in shape and fit perfectly in his palm, but the way it gleamed a rainbow of iridescent colors in the sunlight had him transfixed. It was a thin, delicate looking piece that was tougher than mithril, or so he heard from stories told to him growing up. And if he looked closely enough at the sparkly sheen it gave off...

Surprised, Yuuri looked up at Chris. "Magical?"

He nodded. "My friend, Viktor, an elf who makes this frozen city his home, bought out its power. He excels in enchantments. I made the necklace, but he magicked the scale. Whenever the wearer sings, it snows around them."

Yuuri smiled. "Really?" It caused Chris to laugh.

"Yes. He's a bit of a romantic, was a bit of a wuss about a month ago and didn't pursue a love interest. They had a wonderful singing voice."

Worried for this friend, and curious as to what had happened, he couldn't keep himself from asking, even at the risk of sounding rude. "The poor man. What happened?'

Chris smirked, holding up a knowledgeable finger as he re-told his tale. "Well, they met, and they danced and drank all night, but the other man forgot about him, and he was due to leave that day. "

Blushing, Yuuri could definitely relate. His father's drinking habits were something Yuuri always loathed, leaving him questioning everything that happened the night before. It's why he didn't get drunk very often. "That's terrible."

The man then laid a hand on his chest. "And I, the dutiful best friend, was there to pick up the pieces and help him focus that moping into this little thing." He then gestured to the scale in Yuuri's hand.

"W-well, I hope your friend meets them again! But really, is it okay for me to purchase this? Shouldn't you save it for your friend to give to his love?"

"No, he will not make the first move, so he doesn't deserve it."

Yuuri winced. "That sounds harsh."

Chris merely shrugged. "Anyway, I'm willing to trade for that. What have you?"

"Well, my family set up shop just down the way, there." He motioned to it, which sat on the other side and other end of the street, barely visible. "We have lots of herbs there, for various effects and purposes. Just tell them you already gave me payment."

Chris turned his head to where he pointed. "The one with the love-stuck halfling and the surly elf with his dog?"

It was Yuuri's turn to smirk. "That's Phichit, all right."

****

**_ ~*O*~ _ **

Here it was, the last day of the celebrations for the treaty signing. After the war, it was a signed document for peace between all the remaining races of this realm, and while Viktor wasn't old enough to have been a participant of said war, he was old enough to understand the peace he was given now and he didn't ever want to lose it. The thought of Yuuri being enslaved by evil turned his stomach, and he would definitely protect him, near or far. He refused to think that he would never be able to hold him ever again and resolutely promised it were it to come he would do everything in his efforts to forsake Sochi.

For now, Viktor confined himself to a corner as the last party of the week was in full swing before him, and he drowned himself in the sight of other people being happy for a change. It lifted his spirits up seeing his friends and family smiling and making connections; old and new. Yuri was dancing with Otabek Altin, Mila sharing a drink with as brown haired dwarf he instantly recognized as one of the Crispino twins, and the other twin speaking with Emil, whose ale was very impressive for a human. He gave silent cheers to them, happy that they weren't going through the same sorrows he was. Maybe, given time, he could be that happy, too. It was a nice thought and let him drink his wine in peace, until Chris showed up.

"What are you doing in a corner by yourself? That doesn't sound like the Viktor I know." Chris had been out on the dance floor, switching partners every few minutes. He was quite popular with the inhabitants of the room, no matter the race or gender, and Viktor found himself to be a little jealous of that.

"Because I don't feel like participating for the sake of Yakov's political face. I don't even want to be here." Chris sighed, and out of the corner of his lowered eyes, he thought the dragon was looking at something in the distance, but he figured it was the wine. How many times had he done this over the course of the week? He had lost count.

Chris tapped his shoulder, a look of concern on his face. "Why don't you get out of here for a bit, then? Get some fresh air. You look like you need it."

Viktor grunted. "I only need one thing, but he isn't here, so..." His best friend slapped him on the head, he assumed for that depressing remark. Chris wasn't one to let pessimistic thoughts consume him or others. Or if he couldn't stop them, he would at least inject a little bit of logic and sensibility so it didn't get too bad. Viktor smiled. What a good friend he was, despite his vain, petty flaws at other times.

"Stop." He took away Viktor's wine, which he allowed with a pout, but never got a chance to outwardly complain as his friend rounded on him again. "I've had enough of your sulking."

"I'm not sulking," Viktor insisted, but he knew it sounded pathetic to both of them.

"Morose. Sullen. Disappointed. Depressed. Pick one, but they are all the same. You've been in this corner for over an hour. You need a change of scenery." And with that, Chris started to gently guide him to a set of doors leading out to the gardens. Viktor tried to resist, but Chris had always been the stronger one out of the two of them. "I will not take no for an answer."

"But... What about Yakov," he asked as he was shoved out the door. The higher elf said that he had to stay there to make himself available for conversation with the guests, not that Viktor had been doing a very good job of it, but if he found out Viktor had left he would be stuck with paperwork and unable to leave Sochi for years.

With a final shove, Viktor was out the door and Chris was leaning slightly on the frame. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from Yakov. I have back up." Viktor didn't know what he meant by that, but trusted him at his word. There was a difference between confidence and last minute excuses, and he could tell almost a hundred percent of time which one Chris was at. He seemed completely sincere. "Go take a walk. Clear your head. Come back if you want, but I don't think you'll want to." Viktor gave him a strange look, but all Chris did was laugh it off. "You'll understand soon. Go." He waved goodbye and headed back inside, presumably to cover for him like he promised.

With nothing else left to do and no words coming to mind, he merely slumped in defeat as he walked down the stone steps and past the two lion heads that guarded the greenery out before him. What was he supposed to do out here? Take a breath? He took one, letting the crisp air fill his lungs and slowly let it out. It didn't help. Take a walk? He did so, winding around frozen branches and benches to a fountain with benches. It was beautiful, and he took the night sights in. The fountain was a depiction of Morgoth's banishment into the void, a truly stunning piece that showcased many Elves' artistic talents. He didn't feel a thing about it.

He headed deeper into the gardens, ready to give up at any given moment, the only sound to accompany him was the crunch of the frozen ground beneath him. He started humming to himself. It was a simple tune with no real meaning, a ploy to ease the silence. However, after a few moments, he found that he was not the only one singing to the night. His stopped, still as a scarecrow in a cornfield as a new voice joined the night.

Viktor's eyes slid closed as he took a moment to sway on his feet from a lovely voice filtering through the air. It was entrancing and it bid him to follow the sound in search of its source. The garden was certainly a delightful labyrinth, Viktor had to traverse several paths, circle around a few frosted hedges, and cross a bridge over a frozen stream before he could see who was singing. The sight took his breath away, not unlike it had the first time he encountered Yuuri Katsuki. The dark beauty was spinning about in the center of an elegant gazebo carved out of delicate ice. Something small and gleaming in moonlight floated around his neck as a gentle snow fell around him, a dark cloak flared out behind him as the hobbit sang a tune in ode to the stars. Viktor's breath refused to return to him as that soft tenor drifted more confidently into his ears, the sight and sound like a gift directly from the Valar.

He was here the entire time and Viktor hadn't notices. So many opportunities for them to have reunited the week had been lost. However, he knew that partial responsibility was his fault and due to his heavy duties to the Elven delegation holding this event. Yakov had plenty of political work to hand out when he thought Viktor was in need of punishment, or had too much time on his hands. And Viktor was so caught up in depressed pining, he had completely missed the halfling in front of him. Chris was right, he had to pull himself together.

An even more ridiculous thought was that perhaps Yuuri's eyes had been the ones constantly on him, but he'd been too caught up in his pining to notice. It would explain Chris' teasing words given to him earlier in the week. Peering closer at the glowing object, he recognized a silver scale which he was certain was one of his own enchantments. He must have gotten it from Chris. Chris, who always picked up on the tiniest things before Viktor was able to realize them. It was annoying that he acted no different when it came to Viktor's feelings of Yuuri, but he would decide to forgive Chris just this once since he sent him outside. No more wasting time.

Viktor drew up to his full height, at least doubled compared to Yuuri, and hoped he walked with a modicum of grace as he joined the other half of his heart inside the snowing structure.

"Mmm... I remember that song."

Yuuri immediately stopped singing and openly stared at him. Viktor gave his best smile and hoped he didn't scare him away. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, but you have such a lovely voice. It's hard to ignore."

Yuuri stayed a silent, nervous, little thing that bit his bottom lip as he looked around the gardens. Viktor let his eyes slip to those lips, pink and plush, emanating a desire he wanted to indulge in. They were the only ones here, no interruptions or duties to get in the way. He was determined to make this go well.

"W-well..." Yuuri started, looking back up at him with those same, wide, brown eyes, "Um, thank you, but... How do you know that song?"

Brushing off some of the magical snow, Viktor took a seat on one of the benches circling the gazebo's interior. "I know it because I've heard it before." He frowned when worry started to show on Yuuri's face. "A month ago, in a forest just outside The Shire. Do you not remember?" Yuuri vigorously shook his head, causing Viktor's eyes to turn to the ground. "I see," he said, taking a moment for that bit of information to sink in before brushing off more snow and offering a seat to his companion. Yuuri took it after a few moments of what seemed to be an inner debate. He had to admit, Yuuri's facial expressions were delightful.

They both sat in silence until Yuuri spoke up. "I apologize." That threw Viktor off guard. As far as he was concerned, he had nothing to be sorry about. He gave him a questioning look. Just where on Earth did he ever get that idea? Yuuri swallowed again. "I don't remember you. Which is strange, I should remember you. I mean, you stand out, so it wouldn't be possible for me to forget you. Um..."

Viktor smiled. "Well, you were pretty intoxicated."

His entire face went pale. "I was?"

"You fell asleep in my arms." It was interesting to watch his face change from colorless to bright red within just a few seconds, and Viktor marveled at how pretty his skin was. Not a blemish in sight, almost like his own, but not as pale. He had to keep himself from reaching out to caress it.

"Then that explains it." He didn't explain what he meant until Viktor lifted an eyebrow at him. "I tend to lose consciousness if I drink too much."

Viktor chuckled. "I'm glad. I was thinking that night didn't mean anything to you when you failed to try to contact me. I wanted to visit you again once these celebrations were over. The past month has kept me horribly busy."

Yuuri tilted his head up to him, curiosity bright in his eyes. "Are you always busy?" The tension in his back and shoulders were melting away, and Viktor took that as a good sign, that maybe this chance meeting wouldn't go so terrible as he thought it would. He smiled kindly.

"No, but with the treaty being signed, the moment I got back I was buried under my duties."

"Oh?" The interest in his beauty's voice set Viktor's heart aflutter. "What did you have to do?"

Viktor thought for a moment. "Many things. Preparing accommodations, preparing the city for market stalls, working with Yakov to communicate with various political delegations, snow duty..."

Yuuri's face scrunched up. "That sounds horrendous."

Smiling, blue eyes crinkled down at him. "Not all of it." He pointed to the scale now resting against Yuuri's chest. "That was fun to make."

The surprised realization climbing onto his face would never get old, it had been a long time since he'd been able to truly surprise someone, and the feeling settled nicely in his bones. He thought maybe Chris would have told the little hobbit that he had made it, but obviously he was wrong. A surprise in and of itself that Viktor cherished because it happened just as rarely.

"You were the one that made this? It's wonderful!"

Viktor laughed. "Thanks to you. After I got back home, I did a lot of moping because I had to leave before I could talk to you some more, to the point where Chris was annoyed at just being in my presence. He gave me that silver scale to enchant, which over the course of two weeks, I did whenever I could spare a moment. I gave it to him to hold onto, because I have a habit of losing things once I put it down."

He blushed a little darker, a feat that Viktor didn't know what possible until now. "Thanks to... me?"

"Yes," he said sliding pale fingers against Yuuri's jaw. When the other man did not resist, he slid them up further to caress his cheek. "Your song in the forest that day was so beautiful. I wanted to hear it again. So I made this for you, that even if we never met again, you would have a piece of me with you. I would be happy with that."

Viktor boldly met those deep pools of liquid brown, the depth of emotion unfathomable, yet something he understood to the fullest. He had experienced his own inner turmoil with his feelings, to the point of actual tears, which wasn't something he did very often. He did not like it when people cried, and hated it even more when he was unable to hold back tears. It was a barrier he had worked hard to maintain, a line drawn to determine a limit, a point not to cross no matter how hard things in his life got. He could count on one hand how many times he did cross it.

"Thank you." Viktor tugged himself out of his head and searched Yuuri's face as the halfling spoke. "I will always keep it with me, regardless if you are there or not."

He spoke the truth, he could see it in those confident eyes and the hand gripping the scale. Viktor was unable to do or say anything. He tried, but none of his muscles would perform the complicated motions it took to form words. Instead, his voice came out strained, and his eyes grew bleary when his eyelids refused to blink. Viktor didn't realize he was crying until Yuuri wiped his cheeks, also pushing some of his fringe aside.

"But if it's all the same, I would prefer you to stay close to me, at the very least for tonight."

Those words seemed to be magic, because they were all that he needed to hear. Viktor leaned forward, tilting Yuuri's head up even as the hobbit willfully moved without his aid, and met for a deep kiss that seemed to reverberate throughout their souls. Viktor felt complete, felt love from Yuuri and his own feelings pouring out. His heart soared. This was the right path, Yuuri was his future. Not Sochi, not the Undying Lands. Him, and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

Parting, Viktor could not stop the wide smile on his face, even as Yuuri's cheeks pinked and he diverted his soft brown eyes away in embarrassment. He was so beautiful, and to think that he would be apart from this beauty for the rest of his life would be like an arrow to his heart. While he cared about Sochi and its residence, he found that he didn't care to be here without Yuuri. But would Yuuri be willing to up everything he's ever known to stay at Viktor's side? Was he willing to let his parents grow old without him, to make long, strenuous trips out into the world to see them for just a few days at a time? Or perhaps, come the older days of his halfling beauty, he would want to retire back The Shire, where the hot springs of Hasetsu await? Wherever he decided to go, Viktor decided that he didn't care. Yuuri was his home.

Sweeping dark hair away from his face, Viktor caressed his face once more and touched their foreheads. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." He could feel Yuuri's breath on his skin, warm and comforting. "Yuuri, I love you." Yuuri's breath hitched upwards, and Viktor could only assume what he might be thinking or feeling. Was his heart in such turmoil like his own, or would it remain cool and collected with logic and reasoning? His own heart was full of hope, and he held tight onto his hands. "Please stay close to me."

Yuuri followed through that request. He stayed with Viktor in the gardens long into the late hours, talking about everything and nothing, dancing around the snowy scenery as Yuuri hummed a gentle snowfall around them. Viktor was entranced by his beauty and his voice, the grace in his body, and charm of his smile. He kissed him, and everything was right in Arda. Yuuri kissed back, and it was better than anything Aman could ever offer. Yuuri stayed with him even as the time to retire for the night fast approached, neither of them wanting to be apart from the other, and so left the gardens for Viktor's bed chambers to wile away their pent up energy until they were able to obtain sleep, entangled in each other's arms. Viktor did not want to be parted from him again, but it was inevitable until one of them went to live with the other, and in the morning they had to say their goodbyes.

But there was still hope as Viktor held Yuuri's hand while his family loaded up their wagon with provisions for the trip back to The Shire. He had woken up to the sight of Yuuri in his arms, had kissed him awake as they languidly pulled each other in for another spill of passion, and now there was the promise of Yuuri never forgetting about him ever again. There was a promise of another day, and soon, another year when they would be together again.

Yuuri leaned up, and Viktor recognized the silent plea for a kiss and gave it to him. He could not say no, not after falling so fast and madly in love. He would give everything up for him.

"Please come visit me," was all the halfling said, and Viktor gave a quiet laugh.

"If I see you again, I fear I would not have the courage to leave you." And for all of Viktor's teasing, there was truth to that statement. If he went to The Shire, he would stay there, permanently. His love of Yuuri would make him stay. His life in Sochi was nothing compared to what his life could be with Yuuri. Viktor kissed his hand. "I couldn't bare to."

"Then don't."

The request was so simple, and yet so complicated, and he was left dazed in the middle of the street as Yuuri and his family loaded into the wagon and left, the both of them keeping eye contact until they were out of sight. It was something puzzling, and Viktor took time to consider it. He considered everything over the course of the next few weeks. He gave more and more assignments to Yuri as he just couldn't be bothered. Yakov yelled at him for it, of course, but he didn't particularly care for that, either. Hunting missions were a bore and even Seung-gil wasn't around much, these days spending his time in Rivendale and Lorien, and although his company was silent, he missed it very much. Chris wasn't around much, either, but he still wrote every few days, saying that he had taken flight to the grey mountains where where he overheard Smaug was making trouble. His last note, while complaining for the hundredth time about how archaic it was to write, also asked about Yuuri's welfare.

He didn't know. He had not received any letters from him, nor has he been able to bring himself to write in return. How was Yuuri doing? Was he doing okay, or was he losing his mind every time he crossed his thoughts? He didn't know, and the more he thought about it, the more it plagued his mind about what could happen, what might happen, and what might never happen again if he didn't take any action soon.

Very nearly distraught with sadness, broken down into a rumple on the floor of his bedroom, and very near a state which he didn't think he would ever come back from if it happened again, he couldn't take it anymore. There was no questioning what he had to do, and with determination, he set about getting his things ready.

Yakov was not happy to hear the news when Viktor told him, and started yelling at him about how he was letting a mere halfling ruin his life, but Viktor didn't blame him. He was like a father to him, and he couldn't be more happier that Yakov was so concerned about his future. But Viktor also had already accepted his fate and could not be swayed. Yakov understood that more than anything, and let him go. He said goodbye, to him, Yuri, Otabek, Mila and all of his friends that were still here in Sochi, before writing to Chris about where he was going. It was done. His time of ice and snow had come to the end.

He packed his bags, climbed onto his horse, and trotted slowly out of the city, admiring the view one last time before he left it forever. Sochi wasn't going anywhere, he was sure it would always be there, but now that he'd accepted the gift of men, accepted that he wasn't going to be around to see it much longer, he was still afraid he would forget it, and etched each line of every building he passed into his memory.

The journey to The Shire was long, but he was able to push his horse every minute of daylight he had. He got there in less than a week. During midday, traversing a familiar forest, until he came upon the sound of someone singing. He stopped his horse, tilting his head as he let those beautiful notes wash over him. He knew this voice. He dreamt of its owner, of his eyes, and his smile. He longed to hold him again, and there was nothing in the whole of Arda that was going to keep him from him.

Hurrying through the brush, Viktor followed the sound, dodging trees and plants as he hurried to the source. Everything passed in a blur, and he did not pay any attention to the animals or bother to keep his footsteps light, but he startled Yuuri nonetheless when he burst into a clearing and set his eyes on the ethereal sight before him. He was alone, sitting on a rock, with a basket at his feet. Sun beamed down at him from a break in the treetops, bathing him in golden, afternoon light. Sunlight reflected off of shiny, glittering snowflakes which fell around him. The sight made him weak in the knees.

"Viktor!" Yuuri waved his arms as he ran toward him, hopping off his rock and basket forgotten. Viktor waved back until Yuuri was in his arms, pressed against his chest. They didn't say anything, but as soon as Yuuri let go Viktor knelt down, took his hands, and kissed them.

"I choose a mortal life." Until his broken heart would claim him, he would spend the rest of the time in Arda with his life and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Bracari's tumblr - http://bracari.tumblr.com/  
> My tumblr - https://kuroneko-hikage.tumblr.com/  
> Ash's tumblr - https://ashthe7th.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bracari's twitter - https://twitter.com/BracariIris  
> My twitter - https://twitter.com/Soloyuymaxwell
> 
> Bracari's AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari  
> My AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoHikage  
> Ash's AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSeven


End file.
